


Night Mares on Your Chest

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony has a nightmare; his best friend Loki comforts him.





	Night Mares on Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my r2 square Nightmares in the tony stark bingo!! imma be posting lots of drabbles in the nes few weeks too, yall, so watch out

“No!” Tony shot up into a sitting position. Abruptly, he turned and started shaking the other child next to him awake. “Loki, Loki wake up. Please, wake up,” he said, tears making his voice wet and thick.

“Hmm?” Loki hummed, still muzzy from sleep. “What's wrong?”

“I had a nightmare, the same one as before.”

“The one where I died?” He asked.

Tony screwed up his face trying to stop crying. “Yeah.”

“Well, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.” And with that, he snuggled close, and no more nightmares were had, at all, the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos and ill come omfort you after a nightmare, if you so desire
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
